


Pebbles

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Leaving is hard, maybe a present will make it better.





	Pebbles

“Hey, babe?” Mac called through the small apartment which you had for your mission for the Phoenix Foundation. When he got no response, he went to look around the small apartment for you. “Y/N are you here? This isn’t funny, answer me? Y/N”

When Mac entered the bedroom, he saw a pebble and your art supplies lying out on the bed. Next to them on the bed was a note;   
‘Hey Mac, sorry for not being here when you got back, but my case became hot and I had to move. Found this on the beach and thought of you, random I know, but I’m sure you’ll find a use for it somehow. Hopefully see you tomorrow before you leave to head back to Cali.

Y/N/N xoxo’

“A pebble?” Mac asked himself chuckling.


End file.
